Uma Noite
by Ranny Miotty
Summary: Sentado em sua cadeira ele a observa. Ele nunca acreditou que chegariam até aquele ponto. Mas agora não havia volta.......... mas ele nunca havia se arrependido de nada e não seria agoraa que ele, Severus Price Snaaape, se arrependeria de algo.


**Fic do Snape**

Snape olhou fixamente dentro daqueles olhos.Lindos olhos,verdes,intensos, lhe traziam uma paz, algo que ele não conseguia explicar, algo que ele não sentia há muito tempo.  
Respirou fundo e olhou; Estava escuro, as masmorras calaram-se, as nuvens de fumaça se diciparam e o som das bolhas nas poções terminaram.

Ela resonou em seu peito quebrando o silêncio da noite, ela já havia adormecido desde o momento que ele olhou para os seus olhos e começará a olhar o lugar. Ele a sentiu em seus braços, sentiu seu calor, tudo estava como era, as paredes, os vastos livros que cobrem as paredes do quarto. Sentiu sede, se desvencilhou dos braços dela; levantou-se, apanhou a varinha.

-AUQMENETI. Uma taça de água apareceu.  
Tomou-a em pequenos goles. Puxou uma cadeira e se sentou de frente para a cama. Ela agarrou um travesseiro, dobrou uma perna passando o joelho por cima de outro travesseiro que estava no meio da cama.  
Ela era realmente linda, seus contornos sob o lençou, sua pele morena, parecia que tudo havia trabalhado em perfeita harmonia em seu corpo, ela coçou o pescoço e ajeitou os longos cabelos repletos de ondas nas pontas. Eram negros como a noite, com um cheiro suave que lembrava os campos na primavera.

Ele bebeu mais uma gole da taça e como um relâmpago cenas de sua vida começaram a surgir em sua mente, não era de seu hábito relembrar sua vida, era como jogar tempo fora, inútil. Mas mesmo assim elas insistiram.

-PARE TOBIAS!NÃO FAÇA ISSO! Gritava uma mulher de cabelos longos, negors até o meio das costas.  
-VOU TE ENSINAR SEU PEQUENO MONSTRO! Gritava um homem muito branco com uma criança de cabelos muito negros.  
-TOBIAS ELE É SÓ UMA CRIANÇA, NÃO TEM CULPA! A mulher continuava a gritar.  
-REAMENTE ELE NÃO TEM CULPA, A CULPA É SUA, QUE É UM MONSTRO COMO ELE! Disse o homem se voltando para a mulher.  
-Papai por favor não briga com a mamãe! Disse o menino que havia levantando e agarrado o homem pela camisa.

-ME LARGA MULEQUE! Ao dizer isso ele avança para a mulher.  
-NÃO, TOBIAS, POR FAVOR! Suplica a mulher, afastando três passos. O homem não lhe dá atenção e acerta uma tapa em seu rosto. Grossas lagrimas brotam em seu olhos negros junto a um filete vermelho que brota no canto de sua boca trémula.  
Snape corre para um canto, onde se senta e abraça os joelhos. Ele começa a chorar, chora muito, ao memos tempo que sua mãe começa a gritar e os vidors partem no chão. Tobias continua a bater nela, mais vidros se quebram e esatilhaços chegam ate os pés de Snape.

-BACK. Algo cae no andar de cima e Snape acorda de sua lembrança, larga a taça e vai até o banheiro. Ele olha no espelho embaçado, percebe que esta mais pálido do que costume, passa os dedos nos longos cabelos negos e nota uma mancha rosa de batom no seu pescoço. Volta para a cama, cruza as mãos atraz da cabeça e olha o teto. Risos vem à sua mente, a imagem de Hogwarts surge.

-Oi Snape! Ascena uma garota de cabelos ruivos e longos, para um Snape maior que não chorava. Ele não repondeu, olhou-a, era linda, sentiu o seu perfume, era doce como as linhas de seu rosto, seus olhos verdes tinham um brilho que lembravam as estrelas. Ele não podia negar ela o atraia e suas curvas o faziam deseja-la mais.  
-E ai ranhoso? Vmos LiLi? Falou um garoto de cabelos despenteados e oculos redondos.  
-Não trate ele assim Tiago! Ralhou Lilian com o garoto.  
-Então tchau, até outra aula. Despediu garota indo com Tiago e mais três amigos dele.

Snape sentiu um aperto no coração e varias perguntas surgirm em sua mente. Porque não falei com ela? Porque não disse o quanto ela era bonita ? E para cada resposta surgia outra pergunta. Ele mexeu na cama e alguem tociu no andara de cima.  
Ao tentar esquecer isso novas imagens surgem.  
Ele está no ultimo ano preparando uma poção, foi até o armário e lá estava ela olhando alguns ingredientes, brincava com uma mecha do longo cabelo ruivo. Ele ficou admirando-a, desejando-a para si.

Ele puxou o lençou e respirou fundo. Não lhe agradava a ideia de lembrar coisas e momentos que ele arependeu de ter feito algo, ao invés de ter feito outro. Sentiu o ar frio da noite, olhou para ela deitada ao seu lado e se lemboru do dia que a viu pela primeira vez.  
Era tão miudinha e assustada que chegavba a ser divertido, seus olhos grandes, verdes e brilhantes.

Ele sorriu, mas não como de costume, ironicamente. Foi sincero, doce. Mexeu nos cabelos dela acaricou seu rosto, ela sorriu involuntariamente e afagou a cabeça no traveseiro.

Ele se asustou um pouco e se lembrou do dia anterior. Ela estava tomando café, seu cabelo estava preso no alto com mechas caindo até a altura do peito, estava conversando com uma menina e sorria de algo que ela havia dito. Seu sorriso era calmo por isso ele quis ouvi-lo de perto, te-lo para si.  
Ainda sorrindo ela olha para a mesa dos professores e o vê, percebe que ele estava alohando diretamente para ela, o que a deixou envergonhada fazendo-a se virar para o outro lado e o seu sorriso morreu, ele continuou a olha-la e ver como o tempo passou.  
Ela não era mais aqulema menininha chorona que sempre chegava em seu escritorio com um problema bobo.

-Perdão!Eu não...perdão... eu sinto muito...eu...  
Sua voz foi morrendo aos poucos na medida que snape foi levantado e andando na direção dela.Ela virou pa sair e segurou na maçaneta na mesma hora que ele a segurou pelo braço a forçando a olha-lo.

-Eu já pedi desculpas. Ela balançava a cabeça tentando se soltar.  
-Eu já ouvi.-Ele olhava para ela, reparando em seu decote, na pequna pita no seio direito da garota.

Ele não podia mais, não podia, agarrou-a pela cintura e a beijou, não como no seu pensamento, foi quente, intenso. Ele a apertou nos braços, alisou o cabelo dela e foi levando-a para a mesa. Ela o abraçou forte e se dixou levar para a mesa.

-Pedão! Eu não podia...Você é minha aluna!  
-Sei que sou aluna, mas antes de tudo sou mulher.  
-Sei disso.  
-Então se sabe, o que você esta esperando?  
-Nada, mas você tem senteza de que você me quer?  
-Desde o momento que te vi.Goto de você, do seu cheiro, da sua voz, do seu beijo, do seu toque. Ao diser isso ela pós a mão no rosto dele e a outra na mesa. O beijou e passou as mãos por trás do pescoço dele. Ela abriu as pernas e o abraçou pela cintura e a trouxe para mais perto.Ele passou a mão em sua coxa levantando a saia do vestido, ao fazer isso ela tremeu levemente.Ela acariciou o rosto dele e foi beijando o pescoço, a boca finalizando com uma modida leve em seu queixo.

Vem.-disse ele pegando ela no colo e indo para o quarto.  
Ele a colocou na cama e foi subindo sobre ela pouco a pouco.  
Beijou sua boca, pescoço e susurrou em seu ouvido:  
-Desejo há muito tempo esse momento... de te dar prazer.  
-Eu também.

Ela se sentou e começou a desabotoar sua camisa e a beija-lo no pescoço,retirou a camisa, jogou-a no chão e dixou ele desamarar o seu vestido. Ela ficou de pé permitindo-o ve-la por inteiro. Snape ficou maravilhado com o corpo dela, com os seios firmes, as curvas definidas. Ele a puxou para o seu colo e retirou o seu sutiã; beijou os seus seios. Foi beijando até o seu umbigo, ela estava repeleta de desejo, acraciava a cabeça de Snape pedindo para que ele não parase.  
-Não vou.-Disse ele, enquanto retirava sua calcinha e acariciava suas coxas.  
Ela gemeu e se sentiu rnvergonhada.  
-Não fique.Ele foi passando a lingua entre a spernas dela, ele sentiu os seu calor subir sobre ela, então a beijou demoradamente no pecoço, ele pôs um dedo entre suas pernas.  
Ela gelou e tremeu um pouco, acbou rindo e ele gostou.

-Está pronta?  
-Estou.Ela respondeu abrindo as pernas para recebe-lo. Ele começou a introduzir pouco a pouco, a movimentar pouco a pouco até que ela começou a gemer, gemia cada vez mais alto, sem poder se conter. Ele estava suando junto a ela, que chamava pelo seu nome, ela pediu para que ele não fosse muito forte, estava doendo um pouco. Era a sua primeira vez.  
-Está bem é só você relaxar. Ele continuou, acariciando o seus seios, beijando o seu pescoço e dizendo coisas que ela nunca imaginou que ele fosse capaz de dizer. As palavras a faziam gozar varias vezes, estava exitada a ponto de enlouquecer. Ficou de quatro, ele acariciou as costas dela , ela gemeu mais, ele a deitou de novo e deitou por cima dela, não sabia realmente o quento ele a desejava e nem o quanto ela lhe dava prazer. Ela pensava o mesmo, os movimentos foram parando, eles se beijaram e se abraçaram.

-Eu te amo! Disse ela deitando no peito dele.

Snape se lembrou dessas coisas com entusiasmo e uma onda de arrependimento pelas coisas que não fezpassaram pelo seu corpo. Ele olhou mais uma vez pelo aposento, abraçou-a, ajeitou-a em su peito e adormeceu desejando que o amanhã nunca chegasse.

MENSSAGEM:

"Ame sem se arrempender, acredite sem se emportar.  
A vida é algo precioso, frágil, curta demais para se jogar fora.

O meu único desejo como autora é que as palavras que escrevo toquem a todos que às lêem. Desejo que todos tenham um amor, não como nos contos de fadas ou de novela. Que seja como o fogo. O fogo que tudo consome; que o amor consuma nossas aulmas e derreta o gelo de nossos corações.  
Que o amor seja como o fogo, que mesmo apósapagar deixa suas cinzas, suas marcas que mostra a todos que ele existiu. Que o amor seja como o fogo que não se sabe quando surge nem quando acaba.- Peço ao vento que sopre as cinzas do amor, contando a todos: A esperança existe, o amor não morre, não desaparece, ele só precisa de uma faisca para renascer, e aos corações aquecer."  
Da autora:Nina.S.


End file.
